


Last Friday Night

by thrillingtremors



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Claudette as the only braincell in the room, Danny Johnson as that one creepy guy, F/F, F/M, Feng Min the toxic gamer girl, I needed them together and happy, Kate as that one best friend that pushes you outta your comfort zone, Michael Myers as the one creepier guy, Multi, but you love her anyway, leave me be, self indulgent fic because I love them all ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillingtremors/pseuds/thrillingtremors
Summary: Claudette got convinced by her best friend, Kate, to throw a party. She doesn’t know if she regrets it or not, but she does know that Fridays will never be the same again.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Max Thompson, Claudette Morel/Philip Ojomo, Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghost Face x being a huge creeper and a dick, Feng Min/Frank Morrison, Feng Min/Julie (Dead by Daylight), Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Kinda - Relationship, Meg Thomas/Evan MacMillan, Nancy Wheeler/Steve Harrington, just a shit ton of crack ships, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent because I really wanted to just cram all my favorite characters together and make them interact without killing each other. I love them all. Even the creepy stalkers Danny and Michael. <3 this story features Claudette as the only working brain cell.

Last Friday Night.  
༻ ༒ ༺  
— PRE-ENTITY AU  
༻ ༒ ༺

| CLAUDETTE WOKE UP WITH A GROAN. 

Beside her on the floor was a huddle of still bodies. She panicked, thinking people had just died in her room, until she heard faint snoring. She counted Meg, Feng, and Kate all there, hunched up together, their hair all a frazzled mess. Hers too, probably. She paused, and tried to remember how the hell all of them had even got there. Her head throbbed, and she realized it was from a hangover. Claudette blushed. Had she been . . . Drinking? Oh God—

She stood up, her legs feeling like jelly. She made her way over to the mirror above her bed, peering at her reflection. She saw purple marks on her neck and nearly fainted. Was that a hickey, or a bruise?! She didn’t know which she’d prefer it to be. She felt her heart racing. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and before she could even form a proper response David King himself burst into her room. He was an exchange student from somewhere in Britain (Claudette couldn’t remember where, probably due to her raging headache) and a total jock. Any girl with sense fell head over heels for him, or at least found him attractive; Claudette included. With his handsome face, bulging muscles, it was really hard not to. But, past his good looks and all that — what the fuck was he doing in her house?! She swallowed.

“Hey, Claudette!” David beamed, seeming a little hungover, too. “That was the best party of my damn life! Don’t care what people say about ya, you’re pretty cool. Next Friday night, feel free to hit me up, why don’t ya?” David winked, that British accent of his making Claudette’s chest tighten, and for her head to throb. “I-I . . . Uh—” Claudette didn’t know how to respond, but luckily she didn’t have to, because David turned and left before she could. He closed the door noisily behind him, and Claudette buried her head in her hands.

What the fuck happened last night?!

༻ ༒ ༺  
LAST NIGHT

“Claudette, we are going to have the biggest and best party of the fucking year!”

Claudette blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Kate, I don’t know,” she said uncertainly. “I’m just not comfortable with parties, you know that.” Claudette looked down at her hands shamefully, and Kate nudged her playfully. “You’ve never even been to one, have you?” Kate raised her eyebrows, her southern drawl making her words seem even more condescending before her tone softened. “Not a real one, anyway. But I can show you a real one, a real goddamn party! As long as you let me. I promise Claud, it’ll be fucking amazing.” 

“Why my house?” Claudette looked up with a frown. “We could throw it anywhere, but mine?” Kate grinned. “Well, Claudette, my house isn’t even a house. I live in my truck, remember? Besides, Meg’s tiny apartment can’t hold even five people, let alone dozens. And we all know Feng, she’d have our heads if we even stepped foot anywhere near her precious gaming system. A party might ruin that, so she’d never throw one. And your parents are rich, and out of town for the weekend . . .” Kate wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “So, well . . . It kinda falls upon you.” She scratched the back of her neck, and Claudette groaned loudly. 

“And what do I get out of hosting a party?” She demanded. Kate clapped her hands together. “Maybe a good lay. Some popularity. And an overfull fun fucking time!” Claudette choked on her own spit, shaking her head rapidly. “I’m not having sex at a party, Kate,” Claudette insisted. “And I don’t need to be popular. Everyone will always think of me as a nerd.” She sighed. Kate raised her hands up indignantly. “Nonsense, not if we throw this party! I promise, by the end of the night, you’ll be social butterfly and change your tune!” 

Claudette made mocking puppet gestures with her hands, mimicking Kate. “I don’t think so,” she grumbled. “So, let’s just drop it, okay?” She looked away, and Kate gently grabbed onto her wrist. “Come on, Claudette. I know you’ve been stressed lately, and I just want to help. You can’t be a hermit homebody forever. You have to live, just a little. If you throw this party, no one will force you out of your comfort zone. I’ll make sure of it. But I just want you to stop being so upset and down. A party can change all that. I’m being serious.” 

Claudette looked over at Kate, and for a moment, she faltered. Kate was right. She was always so antisocial and withdrawn, it was a wonder she even had her group of friends now. She remembered back in the day when she was much younger, how she’d long to have birthday parties and friends to go to them. But when Claudette was a kid she didn’t have friends. She didn’t have parties. She bit her lip, looking away. Maybe Kate had a good idea for once. A party could bring Claudette some joy. Relaxing with her friends, having fun, pushing herself to be more open and social — it was healthy, wasn’t it? She didn’t need to be a psychology major to know that people needed interaction with others. She exhaled softly.

“I’m not agreeing yet, but who would we even invite to this party, Kate?” 

Kate’s face practically lit up like a beacon, and she grinned, whipping out her phone from her back pocket. “I made a list!” She said excitedly, and Claudette scoffed. “Seriously? I haven’t even said yes yet and you have a list!” She exclaimed, and Kate looked up with a smirk. “But, figuratively, I’d need to be prepared if you did say yes, or ask about it. And what do you know, you did ask.” She stuck her tongue out and Claudette rolled her eyes dramatically. “Fine then. Shoot,” she said, leaning back and waiting for Kate to start talking.

“First up is the girls, obviously. Meg, hopefully after she showers so she doesn’t smell like sweat from the damned gym. Laurie, if she isn’t babysitting some kid. She’s just like you, she hates socializing and parties. But with some probing, I can probably convince her. And then of course the lovely Feng Min. She’s a hoot at parties, Claud, let me tell you! Girl can take her alcohol like a champ. Yui, too. Maybe she’ll invite her friends along with her? She has a whole fan club. Oh, and also Jane. But she might be too busy. Nea, hopefully she brings some spray paint . . . Uh, not to paint in your house though! Haha, never. Anyway . . . Nancy, too. And while you think they might be it,” Kate raised a finger, “that’s not a party if it’s only them. That’s just one of our girls’ nights.” Kate’s lips curled up into a smug smirk. 

“So keep going,” Claudette said dryly. She didn’t mind the guests so far. They were all her friends, so of course they were welcome. She was a little cautious about Feng, Nea, and Yui, though. Knowing them, they’d wreck her house and throw up everywhere. She found herself smiling fondly despite that fact. They could be total dumbasses, but she loved them.

“Okay, don’t freak out, but . . .” As soon as Kate said that, Claudette started freaking out. “Oh, God.” She hid her head in her hands. “What is it?” She asked with dread, and Kate went on almost nervously. “David, Jake, Dwight—” Claudette interrupted her with a shriek. “David?!” She exclaimed. “Are you insane?!” Kate waved her hands, gesturing for her to be quiet. Claudette shut up quickly, but the irritated expression was clear on her grim face. 

“We’re friends. So he’d come, as long as I invited him,” Kate retorted. “He’s a cool dude, just has a temper.” Kate shrugged and Claudette groaned. Dwight and Jake were perfectly fine, they hung out with the girls sometimes, and were pretty nice. Dwight was timid and shy, and completely overworked. Jake was more reclusive and reserved like Claudette. They all got along well. But with David in the mix? Claudette wanted to explode just considering it. It wasn’t like she hated David. It was just the fact that she got a bit nervous around him. 

Not like she had a crush on him, though! 

“Keep going,” Claudette muttered, because she knew there was more people. “Okay, well. Adam, Ace, Steve, Jeff, and Quentin.” Those were all people Claudette knew and had once spoken to. They were all polite, although Ace . . . Was questionable at times. Adam was studying to become a teacher, and shared a lot of common interests with Claudette. Quentin was a boy beyond sleep-deprived, and she felt genuinely bad for him. Steve was a handsome babysitter, kind of like the male version of Laurie. Jeff was studying to become a therapist, but he also did artwork on the side. Overall, they were an okay group of guys—

But Kate kept going after them. “Frank, Julie, Susie, Joey—” Claudette interrupted her with a screech. “Them?!” She exclaimed. “You’re planning to invite the delinquents to our party?! Are you insane?” Claudette pointed an accusatory finger at Kate, who grinned like a Cheshire Cat. “They’re not that bad,” she defended herself. “Frank is hot, Joey is hilarious, Susie is cute and Julie is awesome. You just got to get to know them, that’s all . . .” Kate trailed off, and before Claudette could deny her further she blurted out, “And I kind of already invited everyone, and basically everyone already said yes, so you know it’d be—”

“I’m gonna kill you!” Claudette hissed, swatting Kate’s arm. She felt angry, but she should’ve known Kate would do this. Kate understood Claudette would agree if pushed enough, and knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse Kate’s guest list if she’d already invited said guests. Claudette wanted to wring her damn neck and leave her high and dry, but she was too nice. Damn her kind heart. “Fine. Whatever. But if they steal anything from my house, you’re paying for it!” Claudette glared at Kate, who nodded rapidly. “Yeah, of course I will,” she assured her. “But don’t worry. I’m sure they’d never steal.” Claudette wanted to laugh at her.

“Anyway, I also invited Evan, Philip, Max, Anna, Amanda, Rin, Michael and Danny.” Kate counted off on her fingers. When she stopped talking, Claudette asked with exasperation, “Is that all?” Kate nodded. Claudette held her head in her hands. She knew who they all were, but had never really upheld a proper conversation with any of them. For one, Michael Myers never spoke to anyone, not even when he was called upon in class by the professor. Two, Amanda was considered . . . The ‘drug dealer’ of the school, but she publicly announced to anyone who asked that she’d quit drugs and wouldn’t handle any shit from anyone trying to bring them up to her again. Max was a . . . Slightly deformed man, who looked blatantly terrifying but turned out to be sweet at heart. Evan was a rich, trust-fund kid who liked to draw and was super popular, not to mention powerful. Meanwhile Philip was his best friend, an immigrant from some country Claudette couldn’t remember. And Danny, well he was . . .

Well, to put it simply Danny was a creep. 

And all of those people were going to be at her house. She could just kill Kate right now. 

“If anything goes missing, anything breaks, or if I get raped at this party, you’re a dead woman, Kate Denson!” Claudette hissed. She was usually subdued, more on the soft and sweet side but now she was showing her teeth and claws, and she was ferocious. Kate visibly gulped and nodded rapidly. “Chill. It’s going to be fun.” Kate smiled, and Claudette’s anger faded slightly. “Now come on. It’s tonight, so we need to start setting up as soon as possible!” 

Kate dragged Claudette out of the coffee shop they’d been in, towards her truck, and Claudette internally screamed at herself. Just what in the world had she gotten in to . . . ? 

While Kate took Claudette to the store to buy some drinks, food, and the whatnot Feng Min played her video games intensely, her gaze focused on the screen. She sat there for hours upon hours, and didn’t realize how late it was getting until her phone buzzed loudly. 

She jumped, cursing as her character got abruptly sniped, and the red flashing words of ‘YOU DIED’ appeared before her. She scowled, ready to chew out whoever disturbed her, until she saw it was Kate. “You ready for the party?” Kate’s text read. Feng stiffened. Oh, fuck. The party, what time did it start at? Feng checked her phone. Shit! Twenty minutes?! Feng jumped up, cursing like a madwoman. She didn’t bother responding, instead running off towards her closet to pick out an outfit. She was so dumb, how had time flown by so fast? 

She chose to wear shorts and a pink ruffled shirt with some charm bracelets. She let her hair down, and even decided to curl the ends. She managed to put on a little makeup, nothing too extreme, before tugging on some shoes. She grabbed her purse and then booked it towards the door. If she was late, what kind of impression would that make? Plus, more importantly, what if all the alcohol was gone by the time she got there? She started running.

Whilst Feng was booking it over to Claudette’s, Susie and her group of friends were taking their leisurely time. “I’m nervous,” Susie said, admitting to the churning in her stomach and the way her chest was uncomfortably tight. Julie glanced over at her. It wasn’t Susie’s first party, definitely not her first, but the girl always got anxious before every single one. Especially ones that weren’t hosted by Julie. Julie patted Susie’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” she assured her. “It’ll be a blast, I promise.” Julie smiled, and Susie smiled back at her.

Claudette was worried out of her mind back at her home. Her and Kate had arranged everything. Decorations, food, drinks, Kate had even brought in a stereo from her truck to play music, though she could’ve just sang and played her guitar. It would’ve sufficed. Claudette was pacing around, biting her nails. She checked the clock. It was almost time. She felt a cold sweat break out over her face, and she took a deep breath. She was ready. 

She came down the stairs, seeing Kate dressed up in a crop top with the American flag on it, and blue shorts. “Claudette!” When Kate saw her, she gasped. “You can’t seriously be wearing that?!” Claudette looked down at herself. A sweater and jeans. Of course Kate would want her to change. “Kate—” she began, but Kate wasn’t having it. She grabbed onto Claudette’s hand, pulling her upstairs and picking out a new outfit. In the end, Claudette got changed into her only pair of shorts and a nice blouse. She had to say, she looked good. 

She felt confident in herself for once. That is, until the doorbell rang. “Oh, God!” Claudette looked at Kate with an expression of pure terror. The girl grinned, grabbing her hand and tugging her downstairs. “Time to welcome our first guest!” Kate gushed, and she swung the door open. Claudette stood awkwardly behind her, peering over her shoulder to see who it was. Meg stared back at her, dressed in her own gray crop top and a gold, flowery skirt. “What’s up, losers?” She had her hair down and she looked beautiful. Claudette smiled, glad it wasn’t a stranger here first. “The sky,” Kate retorted, and Meg laughed, walking inside. 

“So, Claudette. You’re holding a party?” They were in the kitchen, and Meg was looking at her with raised eyebrows while munching on some chips. “I’m guessing Kate peer pressured you into it.” Meg sent Kate a pointed look, and the blonde shrugged in fake innocence. Claudette rubbed her arms, and before she could convict Kate of her guilt, there was a loud knock at the door followed by Feng yelling, “What’s up, fuckers?!” Meg grinned. They watched as Kate let Feng in, and the girl bounced inside, cheering happily. “Where’s the alcohol?!” She exclaimed, and Claudette rolled her eyes. “That comes later,” Kate told her. 

The girls mingled around and talked for a little while, until the door rang again. Jake and Dwight arrived together, Dwight decked out in his office uniform while Jake wore a sweater and baggy pants. That made Claudette feel less insecure. With them all together, they laughed and had genuine fun. Until Claudette remembered more guests were coming, ones she wouldn’t be as comfortable with. A loud knock sounded, and Kate answered the door. In walked the self-proclaimed legion, and Claudette nearly fainted upon seeing them there.

Oh God. 

“Woah. The house is fucking huge.” The leader, Frank was it? looked around the house with wonder. Claudette awkwardly shuffled around, and Dwight looked at the group with distrust. “I know, right?” Kate smiled, and then turned the lights dimmer. Unknown to Claudette, she’d set up lights around the room that flickered across the floor and walls. “You guys can pick some music to play on the stereo first,” Kate said with a smile. “Be the DJ.” Joey jumped at that opportunity, and Susie followed him to help him pick out good songs. 

Meanwhile Frank Julie headed to the kitchen, searching for alcohol. Feng showed it to them, and they all started drinking together. Slowly but surely, more guests started filing into the house. It soon became so crowded, Claudette could barely locate Kate. She was probably off dancing, not that Claudette minded. She stuck to the wall, feeling awkward. 

She glimpsed Amanda walk into the center of the room and fish something out of her pockets. “I brought weed!” She exclaimed. Claudette felt faint. She went to rush forward and stop it all, but froze. She didn’t want to be a literal party pooper. So many people were here. She’d ruin her reputation. But she’d also ruin her parents’ house. She rubbed her forehead, frowning. “I thought you quit drugs?” Quentin asked her from where he was leaning against the wall, looking exhausted as usual. “I said drugs, not smoking,” Amanda retorted with a maniacal grin. Lord help me, Claudette thought, letting out a quiet groan. 

Jake was the first to accept some weed, rolling blunts like a natural. Of course it’d have to be Jake. Soon enough the reek of weed was pungent in the air, and Claudette knew she’d have no way to possibly hide it. She was screwed. She glanced to the side, seeing Feng Min now challenging Julie and Frank to a drinking contest. She was destroying them, downing her liquor like a champ. Julie was watching her in awe while Frank desperately tried to beat her. That made Claudette crack a small smile. Maybe the legion weren’t as bad as she’d thought.

She glimpsed Joey and Susie by the stereo, cranking out music and dancing with each other. Susie was laughing, her colorful braces on display while Joey was grinning like a madman. She saw another person like her hugging the wall, and recognized him as Michael. He stood there, tall and menacing, just watching everyone. Claudette wanted to approach him, but thought better of it. Michael wasn’t really the talking type, and was kind of . . . Creepy . . . 

Speaking of creepy— 

“Hey everyone, group fucking selfie!” There was Danny, the biggest creep himself. He was holding up his camera, the one he carried with him everywhere. Everyone tried to cram together to get into the shot, and all the while Danny clicked away. Fuck. If those ended up online, she’d never hear the end of it from her parents! She wanted to strangle Danny. Her hands twitched, and she exhaled shakily. I’m so fucked, Claudette thought. She wiped sweat from her forehead and heard Feng Min screaming. “You mad, noob?! Get fucking wrecked!” 

She’d clearly won that little battle. 

Before she knew it, someone had climbed up onto the coffee table. It was — Dwight?! Dwight, of all people?! She’d never expected that from him. He was clearly drunk, though, or maybe high? His cheeks were flushed bright red, and his glasses were tilted. “Fuck PizzaHut!” He screamed, throwing his arms into the air. PizzaHut was where he worked. Claudette scratched her head and was surprised to hear everyone yelling in chorus, “Fuck PizzaHut!” Someone shouted, “Do a strip tease!” And by God, Dwight actually started doing it. She watched in horror as he clumsily took off his tie. He would so regret this tomorrow. 

Looking away, Claudette was only met with another gnarly sight. Meg was on the couch with Evan, sitting on his lap and aggressively making out with him. If they had sex in this house, Claudette would kill them both, repercussions be damned. But hey, Meg had been crushing on Evan for a long time, so good for her. She’d shot her shot, and had succeeded. 

Claudette spotted Philip sipping something that looked like water while Max stood beside him. Max seemed timid and awkward, even more than her, and for a moment she felt bad for him. He looked so sad and dejected, seeing everyone dancing and having fun, but he was left to the side. Probably because of his frightening appearance. Fuck it. Claudette sighed heavily, getting up and making her way over to him. Would she regret this? Yeah, probably. 

She stopped timidly in front of the two boys, looking up at them. “Wanna dance?” She asked no one in particular. Max perked up immediately, his deformed mouth curving into a lopsided smile, while Philip blinked and set his drink down. She hoped he wouldn’t drink from it again, just in case it got spiked. “Come on.” Claudette gestured them both to follow her, and they did. “I’m not the best dancer,” she explained shyly, “but we all seemed pretty lonely, so . . . I just . . . Took the chance.” She blushed, and Philip smiled at her. “Thank you.” He sounded genuine, and Claudette smiled back. “No problem.” She fell silent briefly. 

Do something, she urged herself. So, she grabbed onto Max and Philip and began swaying to the beat with them. At first, it was terribly awkward, but eventually they all got the hang of it and began dancing more rhythmically. Claudette found herself actually having fun and laughing as Philip spun her around in circles whilst Max clapped his hands enthusiastically. They all took turns spinning each other around until they were dizzy. She couldn’t get enough. She didn’t realize she was missing all of this, if only she stepped out of her bubble. 

Eventually, Claudette got thirsty and went to the kitchen for a drink. As she went, she spotted Rin getting a piggyback ride from Anna. She smiled, and grabbed some water. Or what she thought was water. It certainly didn’t taste like it. She wrinkled her nose, but drank it nonetheless. When she started feeling funny, she found herself just not caring. 

“Holy fuck, Dwight’s naked!”

“Nice dick, Dwight!”

“Oh my God, Dwight, put your clothes on!” 

“Dwight is fucking ripped!”

“Daddy Dwight!” 

At all the screaming and yelling, Claudette turned to see Dwight dancing fucking naked on her coffee table. But instead of being mad or upset, Claudette just laughed. “Do a spin!” She cheered, and Dwight listened, spinning around and rolling his hips dramatically. Max giggled from beside her while Philip covered his blushing face. There was a bunch of cheering and shouting and more people tried joining Dwight up on the coffee table. Kate was among them, ripping off her crop top, leaving her in only her bra. She waved the top around wildly, yelling, “America, fuck yeah!” Everyone laughed, giddy and out of their minds. 

Amongst the ruckus, she heard Ace yelling. “I’m rich!” He waved some cards in his hands around, while David in front of him huffed. “You cheated! No way am I paying a cheater a hundred bucks!” David waved his fist, and Ace extended a hand. “I won fair and square. Give me my money, buckaroo.” The two began bickering, but Claudette didn’t pay them any attention. She was now watching Nea sliding down the rail from the staircase, screaming her lungs off. Close behind her was Laurie, who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. Claudette smiled, content. She was genuinely happy they actually got everyone to come. 

Yui was by her group of friends she’d brought, a total of seven girls. They were all laughing and joking, and offering to take anyone who wanted to out on bike rides. Everyone was listening excitedly to their stories about Japan and street racing. Well, almost everyone. 

“Steve you dick!” Nancy’s voice made Claudette glance over. Nancy was glaring at Steve, who looked at her apologetically. “That was my bowl of chips!” Nancy hissed, and Steve grinned. “Sorry,” he said, and Nancy threw her hands up. “I’m gonna kill you,” she said, and she started chasing Steve around, but she didn’t seem really mad or serious, just playful. 

Claudette looked back to Philip and Max, who were dancing together, now. She headed back to them, yelling over the music, “You guys want to go up to my room?” She smiled. 

The last she remembered was walking with them upstairs. 

Claudette groaned, her head throbbing. Had she had a fucking threesome? No way. She lost her virginity, in a threesome, and she couldn’t even remember it! She was about to start crying when a knock sounded, and Jane came inside looking solemn. “Bad news,” she said. 

“What . . . ?” Claudette asked timidly, and Jane flipped her phone around. 

Jane scrolled through countless pictures. One was of Feng grinding against Frank and Julie. Another was of Susie dunking Joey’s head into a punch bowl, and then vice versa. Then there was Rin, who had somehow gotten onto the fucking chandelier, with Anna waiting below with her arms out. Had Anna thrown her up there? Jesus Christ. Another picture was of Dwight, naked, on top of the coffee table along with Kate, who was in the middle of singing. After that was David, who had Ace in a chokehold. Jake was next, smoking blunts with Amanda with Michael watching them in the background. Jeff was after them, and he had two blunts up his nose. God, there was even Adam chugging a whole bottle of vodka. 

And, of course, right beside him was Quentin, doing the same. Then another picture of Quentin, screaming and looking terrified while on top of the fridge. How had that happened? After him came Nancy and Steve making out on a chair, followed by Meg and Evan doing the same on the couch. Nea was then seen teaching Laurie how to spray paint, all over the living room walls. Damn her! There was another picture of Laurie stabbing Michael with a pen, and various snapshots of Michael chasing her around the whole house. There were even pictures of Nea with Joey and Susie, all of them holding spray paint cans. And after them was pictures of Yui, doing her nails or kissing some girls Claudette didn’t know. She blushed. She knew who’d taken these pictures, these damn violating pictures . . . 

And, the icing on the cake — the whole group of them had gathered out in the backyard, and were roasting fucking Barbie dolls on Claudette’s father’s grill. Where had they even gotten those things? And why were they all cheering and jumping around enthusiastically? After that there was a few selfies of Danny, his face sweaty and a wide manic grin on his face as he took selfies with the chaos clearly visible behind him. Damn that creeper to hell . . . ! 

And then there was her, in her room, kissing Philip and grinding on Max. 

“FUCK!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

How had that weirdo managed that?! He was stalking them! “I’m gonna kill him!” Claudette shrieked, and Jane smiled sadly. “I’ll contact my lawyer and try to get this settled,” Jane said. Ever so calm, ever so composed. “How did he not get any pictures of you?” Claudette sniffled, tears in her eyes. “Oh, he did. But I handled that already.” Jane smiled, and didn’t elaborate further. Claudette pouted. Oh, the perks of being a famous celebrity like Jane . . . 

She collapsed, groaning. “I’m so fucking screwed. What am I gonna tell my boss?”

“I could always hire you at my workplace. Could use an assistant. Besides, you enjoyed yourself. Everyone did. How about we have another party next Friday night?” Jane smiled. 

Claudette couldn’t help but agree with her. “Fine. Til next Friday night,” she said.


End file.
